My Shifted World
by 4thenightisdarkandfullofterror
Summary: Levi's life was perfect for any high school boy. he was the star player for the schools state champion team. he had the hottest boyfriend and he excelled in his classes. but on a normal walk home he's perfect world shift. will he pick himself up and continue on or will this ruin his life permanently. Highschool AU (no idea why i would do this) mostly Levi's POV OOC first fic!
1. Chapter 1

When I saw them together making out by the tree we used to eat ice cream under, my heart tore apart into small pieces. Seeing my boyfriend swapping saliva with the person he claimed to hate. I saw Eren grind his crotch against the horse face asshole jean as, jean shoved his tongue into my boyfriend's mouth. I think I was gonna be sick at the sight. I turned and left the scene as quickly as I could, it had only been a couple of hours since I saw Eren, he claimed that he was going to go to Armin's to study for our finals while I was at soccer practice. I can't believe he would do this to me, just a few weeks ago when I final gave up myself him completely he claimed he loved me. He's eyes showed such love I couldn't doubt his words, but I was wrong. My vision was blurring too quickly as I rushed home. If this was a movie the weather would be shitty as hell. But no, my life isn't a movie the sun was still shining as it slowly begun its descent. I unlocked the door to my apartment which I occupied alone, since my uncle traveled, sending money to pay the bills. I sunk to the floor when I closed the door behind me. The tears flowed down my face as my body trembled from my sobbing. My nose blocked quickly making it harder to breathe, the icy coldness from the floor seeped through my school shorts, and I found comfort in the small fact that my surrounding was solid and supported my body. I pulled myself together enough to move to my room. I collapsed on my bed, the tears finally stopping after what felt like hours, the sun set long ago and I was cloaked in darkness and I finally lost consciousness.

The shrill alarm woke me and my body jerked upright quickly, I quickly stopped the alarm on my phone which laid at the bottom of my feet, I felt disgusting since I had slept in my soccer gear. I stood to have my shower, as the water warmed up I brushed my teeth. I was surprised I slept through the night without waking up. I stepped underneath the water, slightly adjusting the taps to enough not to cause harm but still my skin change from its pale complexion to an aggressive red. Having finished my bathroom routine I threw on my pajamas. I quickly called the school claiming I had a cold and would not be attending. The image of Eren and Jean sucking face replayed in my head, was I the reason that they made out, I knew I was emotionally cold and I didn't have a way with words like Erwin, but I still tried to show Eren I cared, even if it meant doing things which I found filthy. Maybe I pushed Eren too much with my rough language maybe I should have tried harder to get along with his friends, even if they were annoying shits. Maybe I should be taller, and not pale, maybe I should show my emotions more, maybe I'm just disgusting. Of course Eren would eventually leave me, I was cold, people called my heartless and unemotional. I guess finally agreed with them, maybe fucking me was a prank or a bet he made with that horse face maybe they have been actually together and all this time he was just trying to win a bet. Fucking the clean freak, the schools best soccer player, he hates being filthy, why not defile him in the most disgusting way. My body moved automatically to the bleach under the sink, I am filthy and everything I touch is just as filthy I have to clean. I scrubbed every surface in my house from top to bottom, opening windows so the smell of bleach would not overwhelm me. I wouldn't use gloves; the burning sensation made me feel as if with each surface I cleaned I was being cleaned as well, maybe then Eren wouldn't want to leave me. After I finished I checked my phone for any messages, 9 messages and 6 missed calls, most were from Eren.

**EREN**

Levi where are you

**EREN**

Why aren't you in school?

**EREN**

Are u okay I heard from Erwin u r sick L

**EREN**

Do you want me to bring chicken soup, my mum says that helps

**EREN**

Levi pick up, otherwise im defs gonna visit u xxxx

**EREN**

LEVI im heading over after a quick study session with Armin see u soon xx

**HANGE**

Awwww is baby Levi sick today

**HANGE**  
does someone need mama Hange

**Erwin**

rest well Levi, I asked the office where you were and then told Eren and Hange since they would probably annoy you with excessive messages and calls, though they probably will still send you a stupid amount of messages. I will talk to you when you're better J

Missed calls

**EREN**

**HANGE**

**HANGE**

**ERWIN**

**EREN **

**EREN**

I ran my hands through my hair as I read the messages; I wish Hange would stop calling herself mama Hange; I messaged Erwin that I would call him later, and stared blankly at Eren's messages to me. He really did make it appear as if he cared I felt nauseated suddenly and rushed to the bathroom collapsing to my knees in front of the toilet bowl. Since I had not eaten since yesterday I only dry heaved, I spat excess saliva into the bowl and stood up. A sharp knock to my door made my unsettled stomach worsen. I moved hesitantly to the door and peered through the peephole, I saw Eren standing there smiling like the beautiful person he was, bringing food to the trash I am. I tried desperately to steady my breathing before I spoke

"Eren, I'm really sick you should stay away so you don't catch what I have"

"Don't be silly Levi. What sort of boyfriend would I be if I left you alone while you were not well" I laughed lightly at the end of his sentence and my breath caught in my throat, I was disgusting and yet he would still care for me.

"Hold on, give me one minute" I said through the door, I rushed off before I could hear his reply, my eyes were red and puffy, I quickly through a face mask to cover half my face and then moved to unlock the door. Eren bounded into the room laughing lightly as he removed his shoes at the entrance.

"I brought the work you missed in school so you don't fall behind and also some soup that my mum made, hopefully you will feel better than ever tomorrow" his smiling face cause a sob to rip from my throat, I quickly tried to play it off as a cough.

"Thank you, but you should leave so you don't catch what I have"

"What!? But I just got here"

"please just leave" I whispered these words, having him stand in front of me smiling like this was tearing me apart, it was obvious that he was out of my league, constantly smiling and caring for worthless trash.

"Levi…" his smile faltered, quickly fixing his expression he leant over to kiss me but I moved away from him

"I'm gonna lie down, lock the door on your way out" I said turning towards my room; my body couldn't hold it in anymore tears were now freely falling down my face.

"Ok feel better Levi, ill visit tomorrow if you don't turn up to school" he spoke and I soon after heard my front door close softly being me. pulling my face mask off I continued to cry as I move my body to my bathroom, I knew I should have thrown these away long ago but there in the back of my cardboard were my razors, the ones I used for only one purpose. Trash is filthy, trash should be destroyed, and it only ruins the good. I was going to do this. I was going to slowly destroy the trash that I am, so Eren can be with the person he actually loves and so no one else has to be dirtied by me.

**Authors note:**

this is my first fic so please review and suggestions for where this story goes.

i always wanted to write fanfiction /


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I sat on the edge of my bed, having removed the last of the evidence of what I had just done, bandages were wound around my wrists and flecks of red had seeped through in certain areas where the cuts were deeper. My stomach growled viciously, but I ignored it as my ring tone played from the other room. Sighing, I stood up and headed to the living room, checking the caller ID before I answer. The phone flashed ERWIN and I picked up.

"What do you want eyebrows?" I asked, play it cool Levi don't let him hear anything different in your voice

"Well just called to make sure you were ok. Eren said you kicked him out as soon as he got there. I thought you liked to be pampered by your boyfriend?" I froze, the weight on my chest worsened

"I just wanted to sleep without an annoying puppy begging for attention" I say quickly

"…Levi what's happened, you're not really sick are you?"

"I'll see you at school tomorrow eyebrows" I hung up. Fucking Erwin he always can tell if something is up, even over a fucking phone call, asshole.

I shuffled to my room and fell onto my bed, face connecting with my pillow. Shit, what was I going to do? Tomorrow I have to deal with not only Erwin but also that shit face I call a boyfriend. Do I confront him or do I talk to Erwin first? I already know what I'll do; I don't beat around the bush. I'll confront him before school I can't stand the idea that all this was a sick fucking lie. I bet it would have been hilarious for him, the untouchable star I am being played so easily. I broke out in a fit of giggles but tears had poured down my face, soaking through the pillow. My breathing was still uneven and the block in my throat was not doing anything to help while I attempted to. I focused on my surroundings, ignoring the thoughts which weren't pleasant that were plaguing my mind. Losing track of time I stayed motionless until my alarm went off signalling it was time to get up and deal with a new shitty day.

I went about my normal morning routine, and prepared a shopping list for things I need to pick up, like some more bleach. Heading out I locked the door behind me and started my walk to school. It was 8 o'clock when I arrived and I placed text books not required till later in my locker. Class started at 8:30 and Eren usually arrived 15 minutes before, mainly because Mikasa bribed him with food. I headed over to where I would meet Eren usually, in front of a large oak tree where we would also have lunch together. It held so many memories, though it was difficult to be sure of which memories were actually true, maybe they were all lies, the soft smile Eren would always show me at lunch or in the mornings or after school, the quick kisses, the hugs and the general feeling of having a companion that cared for me . I leant against the tree, my legs were shaking too much but I couldn't let my feelings show, they were for people who actually cared for me not little shits that played with people just for a shits and gigs. I let out a shaky breath and see Eren and Mikasa walk through the front entrance, I make eye contact with Mikasa first. No matter what people thought of us we always had an easy mutual understanding of each-others feelings. I could see concern flash across her face. She was my half-sister (different fathers). She heads in my direction and I shift my gaze over to Eren, his face lights up and for a moment I thought that maybe yesterday was a misunderstanding, maybe Eren does care, but it would be better for me to get straight to the point.

"Levi you're better "he smile widened

"I don't understand why you would be so concerned" I replied no change in my expression or tone

Mikasa furrowed her brow and my words.  
"What? Of course I would be concerned" Eren's smile had left his face replaced with confusion. He really did resemble a puppy.

"Do you want to tell me something Eren?" I asked, would give him one chance, if he came straight out and explained then maybe everything could be easier.

"No"

"Why weren't you with Armin yesterday but at the park with horse face"

"Horse face? We met up because he had a question and Armin went to use the public rest room"

He's lying his eyes were shifting too much and his breath slightly hitched. How could he think to lie straight to my face that fucking asshole, my Eren doesn't lie but obviously my Eren doesn't actually exist, only this sick fuck. Without thinking of my actions I threw a punch straight to Eren's face, but before it connected with his cheek Mikasa caught my fist.

"Levi what the hell?" Eren stared shocked and confused, Mikasa growled at me but I didn't care

"I saw you kissing jean Eren, you can't fucking lie to my face you cheating asshole, was this a game to you" I gestured to myself

"Was this a simple past time of messing around with me, did you actually ever care for me" at this point my voice had risen to levels it would never usually reach, I blinked back tears and pulled my arm back from Mikasa, she eyes had widened, she didn't know and in some way it made me feel better to know that she had not lied to me.

"I fucking hate you; I never want to see you fucking shitty ass face ever fucking again. You can rot with that piece of shit horse" if growled at his face, turned and left them standing, Mikasa had made a grab for my arm but I avoided it. I headed behind the bike shed, no one would find me here it's too filthy but I need to be alone.

I opened my mouth as a silent scream ripped from my throat, my back connected hard with the wall of the shed and I slid down till I was sitting.

Face in hands I let my tears go. This was the most I cried since my father died. I stayed here during the first few periods until I heard people leaving the main building to sit outside for lunch. Footsteps approached until a figure was standing directly in front of me.

"Levi?" a voice called softly as the figure crouched down in front of me. I felt a jab to my head

"Leeeeviiiiiiiiiiii" the jabbing continued, I still did not move

"Fuck off Hange" I replied softly, I want to be left alone just leave for god sake leave.

"Come on Mr clean everyone is looking for you, Eren is panicking and Mikasa actually looks like she is about to tear down a wall" Hange laughed at the end of their sentence

"Fuck off" I replied, I don't care what they are doing I don't want to be part of Eren's sick game.

I heard shuffling and then felt Hange's arms wrap around me. Even though they were annoying as fuck they could read a situation well. They didn't say anything as they held me, rubbing my back

"Let's go buy ice cream and shitty romance movies" they whispered to me. I nod my head slightly and then unwound their arms.

"Wait here and ill grab my stuff and your stuff from your locker. No worries I'll make sure no one gets in our way" they laughed as they walked away from me.

And that's how I ended up on my couch with Hange nearly pissing themselves with laughter at the terrible plot line in some shitty rom com ice cream tubs were resting on the coffee table, some finished and others with half the ice cream melted. We were half way through the 3rd film when Hange decided that pizza would be necessary for dinner.

After relaxing for the rest of the evening Hange turned to me.

"Mikasa told me about this morning" they offered me a sad smile.

"You don't have to say anything yet, but you know Erwin, Mike and I are here for you, as well as the others. You're not alone" I gave no reply and kept my eyes on the screen. I wasn't an idiot I knew I wasn't alone, but I wasn't sure if I could ever actually open up to them the way they open up to me. We spent the rest of the night on the couch, Hange sleeping and me picking at scabs.

Authors note: I have no idea where I am going with this story!  
please review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Waking up the next morning was a nightmare, the mess surrounding me and Hange was terrifying. I quickly set to work cleaning the apartment. Halfway through scrubbing the floors Hange woke up  
"I think I may have eaten too much pizza and ice cream" they groaned from the couch  
"I thought you had a bottomless pit for a stomach" I replied over my shoulder, I continued with scrubbing the floor with the last of the bleach, I really had to buy more.  
"At least it's the weekend" Hange called "I'm going over to mikes later, you're welcome to join. Mama Hange will take care of you" she winked at me and I glared at her in return.  
"No, I need to go shopping for food and supplies" I replied after thinking about it. I just needed time to myself. Hange soon left my apartment allowing me to shower and brush my teeth. Dressing quickly I prepared a short shopping list and headed towards the shop.

After arriving, I quickly moved through the aisles grabbing what I wanted and throwing it into the shopping cart. I paused when I was halfway down through an aisle, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand and I quickly turned, no one was looking at me, maybe it had been my imagination but the feeling would not leave, as I finished the rest of my shopping. I was standing in the line for the checkout when I saw messy brown hair in my peripheral vision, my breath stuttered as I saw Eren and Mikasa walk towards my direction. Eren was pouting with his head down while Mikasa pushed their shopping cart along, she turned her head in my direction and her eye widened, and she quickly turned Eren down a random aisle away so that he would not notice me. Even though we weren't exactly on the best terms I did have a strong respect for my half-sister. I quickly checked out and headed towards my car, and as I loaded my shopping into the back I could hear rushing footsteps heading in my direction.  
"LEVI" I began to internally panic, I couldn't handle seeing him, not now, I quickly closed the door and headed off to place the shopping cart back, I wasn't going to lose two dollars just because some bastard was trying to talk to me. I felt a hand grab my shoulder, and I quickly turned and stepped out of their reach. I glared at Eren, his eyes were bloodshot and he was breathing heavily.  
"Levi please can we just talk?" he asked desperately. I knew that this would be better to get this over with but I wasn't going to make it easy.  
"I gave you a chance to talk, but you preferred to lie directly to my face, whatever you have to say practically holds no meaning" I spat at him, he could of spent the last 24 hours thinking of excuses for all I knew, there was no way I would accept any of them.  
"Levi please, this is just one big fucked up misunderstanding, please let me explain. Tonight come to my house and I'll explain everything." I stared at him letting him see all the hatred I had for him.  
"Please, there is also something I want to give you" his eyes were filled with tear about to fall. I sighed heavily and nodded.  
"See you at 6 shit head" I replied and stormed off to my car.

I returned home and placed all my groceries away. After looking over my apartment and seeing that everything was clean, I stood motionless in the kitchen. After seeing Eren I felt disgusting, I'm not weak, I'm not going to let him get to me, I leant forward and gripped the kitchen counter, I swallowed thickly as I felt like I was about to empty my stomach. I moved to my room and looked over school work I should catch up on. I set to work on trying to forget about what may happen in the evening. I worked steadily through work I have missed and home work that needed to be completed over the weekend. At 4 o'clock I felt my phone begin to vibrate on the desk. I answered quickly without looking at caller ID.  
"Levi, are you busy today or tomorrow?" Erwin asked.  
"I'm busy today but tomorrow I will be free" I replied quickly. I heard him hum  
"Ok can you meet me at café sina?"  
"Yes that should be fine"  
"Good then I'll see you tomorrow" I heard the tone and placed my phone back on the counter. I sighed and stood to have another shower. After getting dressed in fresh clothes, I grabbed my keys and left my apartment. I would be better of walking to and from Eren's home, this way I would be able to clear my head before and after this ordeal.

As I reached his house I notice there were no cars in the driveway, implying that both his father and Mikasa were out. I checked my watch seeing that the time was 5:56pm.I knocked on the front door and waited. I could hear his heavy footsteps running towards the door. The door was thrown open and he stood there, his hair was a bird nest and his clothes were crumpled. His eyes brightened and he leant in to hug me. I side stepped him and stood awkwardly on the side feeling out of place. I never felt comfortable about being in his home, whenever it was just the two of us we would be at my apartment. Which is why I thought it was strange he would ask me to come to his house. He straightened himself and smiled shyly at me.  
"Please come in" he said and stepped to the side allowing me to walk into the entrance way. I heard the door lock behind me and I continued to walk through his house. I continued through to the living room and sat down on the couch. I stared at him as he followed behind me and glared. I wanted him to get this over with but for all I knew he would take a long time.  
"Would you like tea or coffee?" he asked, he was acting different, something was off about Eren.  
"No, get to the point Eren. I want to go home" he looked at me confused.  
"What do you mean, Levi, you are home" his smile was sickeningly sweet. He walked in to the kitchen, I stood to leave. Something was wrong and I won't be here to find out, I stood to leave but Eren reappeared in the entrance to the kitchen.  
"Levi, here. It's just black tea but it should help you relax." I stared at the cup he offered to me, and swallowed thickly. It didn't smell off and I looked fine, and Eren had already drunk his own tea. I took a light sip of the tea and nothing tasted wrong. I placed it down on the coffee table.  
"Eren get to the point" I growl at him, this shit was wasting time, and I could be doing better things with my time, like finishing of the little patch of skin still unmarked.  
"I just need you to understand that the thing you saw with jean isn't what you think it is it's something completely different"  
"really" I replied laying on the sarcasm as think as I could "seeing you grind on him is pretty hard to misinterpret shit head" I could see him stressing and finished of my tea, watching him closely as he fidgeted trying to think of an excuse.  
"I'm leaving" and left towards the front door. "Thanks for wasting my time" I threw over my shoulder. I could see the door but I felt my knees connect with the floor before I could reach the handle, my breathing became laboured and my skin slickened with sweat. I turned to Eren and glared accusingly at him, and he stood behind me smiling as my face connected with the cool floor.  
"Being the son of a doctor really has its perks Levi" I hear him say, but my throats tightened and I couldn't form any words, the edges of my vision darkened and I lost consciousness, last seeing Eren bending down to pick me up.

Fuck, my head was pounding, and I had a bad case of cotton mouth.  
"Aaahhh Levi you're awake. This makes things so much better" Eren's face appears in front of mine and I shift quickly back, hearing metal clinking and scraping along the floor. My back connects with the wall behind and I stare up at Eren, panicking, and still unable to form words.  
"Don't worry Levi; I'll take good care of you. You belong to me after all and I can't have others touching what belongs to me" I stroked my face, and I leant away from his hand.  
"You don't know how frightened I was" I look up to see Eren crying his eyes held contact with mine.  
"When you said you saw me and jean I couldn't let you think that I actually cared about him, I only want to have you. I was afraid that you would leave me forever, and I couldn't stand the thought, so what better way for us to stay together than with you, here tied up in my basement." He was stroking my hair, face neck, and he slid his thumb in-between my lips, though I couldn't speak I bit his thumb. There was no fucking way I was being kept under Eren's fucking house. Someone would notice, and I don't belong to Eren the fucking creepy shit, i'm not his play thing for him to toy with. I was ripped from my thoughts when Eren slapped me across the face. I knew my lip was split open and blood was dripping down my chin.  
"Levi I don't want to damage that beautiful face of yours, but if you miss behave I'll have to punish you" he placed his hand against my throat and squeezed, I thrashed around and panicked as my air supply was cut off, and through this Eren continued to smile at me as if what he was doing was an acceptable thing to do. I kicked hard at him but I couldn't connect my foot to his body due to the chains at my feet. I released my throat and I sucked in air, probably looking like a fish.  
"Oh Levi I'm so happy, you can stay here forever, never leaving my home. Don't worry ill bring you food and water. And I know how you like to be clean, so ill bathe you and dress you. Ill care for you until we both die" he leant forward and tried to kiss me and I managed to avoid his touch.

"Oh right before I forget. I should explain about jean. Don't worry Levi; he didn't get to stay like you do"

Author's note:I don't know where im going with this at all.

please review :D


	4. Chapter 4

Eren's pov

I remember it, the smell of the grass and the feel of the wind against my skin. I was skipping class, so I could watch Levi, run around the oval. God he was adorable, small and dainty. But I could also see that asshole jean he was also skipping, though I don't know why, probably to do horse shit, I didn't really care as long as he didn't say anything about me watching Levi. I knew he noticed me watching Levi, if the small remarks he makes when he is close by about Levi are anything to go by. I continued to watch him run back and forth across the field. I couldn't see too clearly from this distance but that didn't stop me spending the hour watch him. I heard the bell in the main building ring, signalling time for lunch, I stood from my place in the grass and stretched, I continued to watch as Levi talked to Erwin and I watch how Erwin moved closer to Levi than necessary. Rumour was that they were 'Secretly dating'. I hoped they weren't since that would make my life have an unnecessary complication appear. I headed towards the usually seating place of my group, passing by the soccer team my eyes never drifted from Levi's body.

"Still acting as a stalker then" I heard a horse neigh in my ear

"Fuck off horse face you don't know anything" I turned to face him

"Hoping the shortie going to notice you, because face it he is totally banging Smith anyone" that's as far as his sentence got before I punched him in the face. Before the fight could escalate any more Erwin and Levi had separated us, I could feel my collar choke me as Levi pulled me away from Jean, it was honestly Lucky I didn't pop a boner; Smith had a hold against jean preventing him from lunging at me.

"Be thankful we stopped you too shit heads before some teacher noticed" Levi stated to both me and jean as he released my collar and stormed off, Smith followed behind him and he bent slightly over to whisper to Levi. Asshole! I stormed away from jean and sat between Mikasa and Armin. We were joined by Sasha, Connie and Marco. Lunch continued as normal and as the bell rang for the next class everyone stood up to leave, but Armin grabbed my Armin before I left.

"Eren, you know Jean has been watching you the whole time" he whispered to me, low enough so that Mikasa's super hearing would not pick it up.

"Yeah because I punched that asshole in the face" I stated

"No Eren, that wasn't the type of stare he was giving you" Armin turned and walked off to his class. I stood there puzzled, how else would that idiot look at me. I hurried off to class, and didn't think about it after.

I could feel it, the itch had started. It didn't feel like and itch from a mosquito but more as a throbbing sensation. It starts slowly, spreading throughout my body until it takes over my mind. It had been so long it had fallen to the back of mind; it had been so long since I had a certain familiar taste in my mouth. It takes days, sometimes weeks, but it takes over eventually, it was consuming until I had sated my thirst. I couldn't waste time, over the past few weeks I noticed Levi's eyes would sometimes connect with mine, though he constantly seemed annoyed with my constant staring, soon he or I would act. So I needed to remove this feeling soon, I had to be careful though, Mikasa has been watching me, she has been asking me questions about Jean, though I have no idea why, probably because of Armin. Tonight I would act, I couldn't do anything drastic, and not my normal play time but it would have to be enough so I would not do something I regret. I am never picky about my play mate; it ended the same way all the time. I don't remember too clearly on this one, they weren't anything special; all I had to do was draw them away from the public and then knock them out. Drag them to the basement. I always wait until Mikasa has left home, since she has super hearing, and then the fun really begins.

Each time from then on I would notice jean trying to get closer to me, but I already had my eyes on Levi, only Levi. I remember that day clearly, the day I blurted out my feelings to him, he looked royally pissed off, and the kick he delivered to my gut took me down easily but it was worth it to feel his thin lips against mine. I remember his face, eyes wide with shock and a faint blush across his cheeks. He walked away from me so quickly and avoided me at school for a week and then after school he kissed on the lips, just a quick peck and accepted. I was so happy that day; nothing could tear me down, but outside my home stood Jean.

"You must be happy that shrimp accepted your feelings" he sneered at me

"What the fuck do you want?" I asked

"Do really think he could care about you, he's a cold hearted clean freak, he probably playing you and banging Smith behind your back"

"Fuck of horse face why would you care, last time I checked we weren't friends" I walked past him and unlocked my front door.

"Because I care about you, more than he ever will or could" jean grabbed my jacket and pulled me around to look at him. Who the fuck does he think he is, just as I was about to punch him in the face Mikasa swung the door open.  
"What going on out here?" she asked, on look at the situation she grabbed me and pulled me inside slamming the door behind me.

"Eren what's going on?" she stared waiting for an answer. Now all the questions they had been asking me clicked into place, they knew jean liked me.

"Nothing, nothing is going on" I replied walking past.

Weeks past and I got closer to Levi, learning more about him as our relationship progressed, he was so adorable and reminded me a lot of small angry little cat. We each spent time with each other's different friends. I notice jean glaring at Levi any time that he joins us for lunch, one particular time I confronted him afterwards. I slammed his back against a tree.

"What the fuck is your problem with Levi?" I growled in his face.

"He isn't good for you, he insults you constantly and is rude to your friends, is that really the sort of person you like?"

"You don't understand him"  
"And you do?"

"He isn't being mean, he isn't the most social gifted, but he still is kind and caring in his own way" I released jean and went to head back to our table.

I remember the night, we spent together, our first time together, you were so shy, I was so nervous, but once our bodies had connected all I could think was how much I loved you and how much I cared Levi, I wanted you forever. It was a beautiful night I don't think I could ever forget. But shortly after that night, I heard jean talking to Erwin. He was telling Erwin how I was secretly hooking up with him behind Levi's back, I realized that I would have to get jean out of my way, he would ruin everything between Levi and I. I knew smith would want further evidence between jean and I before he would tell Levi. I only had a short period of time to work.

This brings me to the day Levi saw me kissing jean.

I asked jean to meet me, at the park. Telling Levi I was going to Armin's to study for finals. I talked to him and then I kissed him, I wanted him to think I cared about him, that I changed my mind about Levi, like I could ever do such a thing. I pulled away and asked him to come over to mine. That we would be more comfortable there, and so I lead him back to my house, perfectly timed it so that Mikasa would be out shopping and dad would be at work. I pulled him towards the basement, he was smiling so much, thinking he had convinced me that he was better than you Levi, but he was an idiot, just like my play mates, so easily tricked. As soon as he took in the sight of the chains in the basement, he turned to ask me about them, I hit him in the head with a pipe and he dropped to the floor out like a light. I quickly chained him to the wall, and headed upstairs, locking the door and leaving the key hanging around my neck, I made my way to the kitchen and made some food, I waited a couple hours, having called Mikasa saying I wanted Levi to come over, and her saying she would spend the night at Annie's but would return home to make sure I would be on time to school. This provided me with enough time to rid myself of a certain horse person.

I headed back to the basement closing and locking the door behind me, the fun was truly about to begin.

Authors note: I'm so sorry this chapter is late I got distracted by exams and I had trouble writing this chapter and not really happy with it so I might change it before I put up the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

As I descended down the stairs I could hear Jean groaning as he regained consciousness, I stood in front of him as he began to focus on his surroundings.

"What the fuck" he groaned out as he raised his head and made eye contact with me. I knelt down and studied his face, and reached out, wrapping my fingers around his throat, he began to struggle the chains held back his arms.

"You almost ruined everything so now it's my turn to ruin you" I state simply and rise to grab some simple supplies.

"you see jean, I have done this for a long time, the first time I thought would be the hardest" I gagged jeans mouth "I was with Mikasa that day, it was the day we first met actually, we were at a park and some disgusting pigs tried to kidnap her, and there was no one else around, so I did what was right and I killed both of the pathetic excuses of men. Mikasa didn't see she had passed out; I removed the bodies and dumped them in a cave. That was the moment I realised the thrill that was killing people" I placed my tools by jeans body and tightened the chains restricting all movement. "The second time I killed, I'm not so sure it was like and itch took over my body I need something to get rid of it, and the only time the itch eased up was when I thought back to killing those pigs, so I did it again, except this time I tried something else" I pulled his and towards me and picked up a pliers, I pulled one by one, jeans nails off. As he screamed and shook I continued to talk. "I did to them what I did to you and built up a method for taking care of people, so every few months I do this" on his last finger nail was removed I put the pliers down, and picked up a scalpel, and between his fingers I cut the skin, I did this to both of his hands. I carefully made small incisions along his arms, making sure to not draw blood. I then moved to his legs, applying the same method I did to his arms, it was tiring work and after I checked the time, my eyes widened when I realised that Levi would be here in a few short hours. Jean appeared to have fainted at some point; I was always uncomfortable with leaving a job half done so I increased my pace, skipping over finer details that I had yet to become accustomed to. I slit jeans throat, something I saved for after what I do next, I cut down jeans chest, and picked up the hammer and broke open his ribcage. These are the moments where I'm grateful the room is tiled. I removed all his organs and place them in a container lined out perfectly that they took the form they did in the body. I dragged jeans body over to a door that was kept behind the stairs and placed him in the room, along with the container that contained his internal organs. Jean can still be of use to me. There is a simple hose that I used to pray the room with removing all of the blood that had been spilt. The water ran down the drain that was placed in the middle of the room, using the central heating system of the house I quickly dried the floors, and moved a carpet and a mattress into the room, with great difficulty, I the proceeded to spray the room with lavender air freshener. I check the clock to see that it was 5:35, I rushed to the bathroom and showered and proceeded to get dressed in clothes that had been lying on the floor. I entered my dad's private study to access the sleeping pills I needed. I heard the doorbell.

I rushed to the front door and swung it open with unnecessary force, looking at Levi, standing in front of me I couldn't resist and I tried to hug him, which resulted in him side stepping me. I could feel my heart tear slightly at the way he avoided me. He stood to the side and I moved to gesture him inside

"Please come in" and I watched as he walked past me, he spelt amazing and I inhaled. I followed behind him and closed the door, he stood there looking out of place, but soon this would be his only place. I followed behind him as we made our way to the living room. He turned glared at me.

"Would you like tea or coffee" I asked

"No get to the point Eren" he said harshly "I want to go home" I face changed, his place was by my side,

"What do you mean Levi you are home" I replied smiling. I left and entered the kitchen quickly preparing black tea; I crushed the sleeping pills into Levis tea and carried them back into the living room.

"Here Levi it's just black tea but it should help you relax" I had the mug over to him and I see his nose twitch as he smelt the drink. I watched, controlling my body to not shiver as my anticipation rose to high levels.

"Eren get to the point" Levi growls at me

"I just need you to understand that the thing you saw with jean isn't what you think it is it's something completely different"

"really" I could see that he didn't believe anything I would say "seeing you grind on him is pretty hard to misinterpret shit head" I began to shake my nerves are on fire, I couldn't wait anymore the drug would take effect and I would have to move quickly.

"I'm leaving" Levi rose from his seat and I prepare myself for what was to follow. Said something but all I could notice was his motions changing. His knees connected to the floor, I could see as the pills took effect, his breathing became laboured and he began sweating, he tried to glare at me but his face made contact with the ground

"Being the son of a doctor really has its perks Levi" I watched his eyes slide shut as he final lost consciousness. I bent down to pick him up and carried his body into the basement. I chained his body to the wall similar to how I had one to jean and many before him. I ran upstairs to grab bed covers. After I had headed back down and placed the sheets onto the mattress. I adjusted the lights from the sterile ones to the warm lighted ones, and prepare the fire place that rested against the far wall. I walked back upstairs to and cleaned the cups. I made a sandwich for myself. After having eaten I grabbed a bottle of water and some other items and went back to the basement, I placed the items of to the side., I made sure that the bed lined up perfectly with the fireplace and that there were plenty of pillows and blankets. I hear Levi start to stir and move to crouch in front of him. "Aaahhh Levi you're awake. This makes things so much better" he moves away from me and I felt hurt and I noticed Levi's panicked face.

"Don't worry Levi; I'll take good care of you. You belong to me after all and I can't have others touching what belongs to me" I gently stroked his face but he leant away from my hand.

"You don't know how frightened I was" tears pouring down my face and Levi turned his face to make eye contact with me.

"When you said you saw me and jean I couldn't let you think that I actually cared about him, I only want to have you. I was afraid that you would leave me forever, and I couldn't stand the thought, so what better way for us to stay together than with you, here tied up in my basement." I started to feel Levi's skin, first his face and then down to his neck and back up, I stroked his thin lips with my thumb, slightly parting his lips. He parted his mouth and bit down on my thumb, I quickly retracted my hand and slapped him across the face, hard enough that I drew blood from his lip.

"Levi I don't want to damage that beautiful face of yours, but if you miss behave I'll have to punish you" I brought my hands to his throat and applied pressure I smiled at him hoping he would realise his mistake he tried to use his legs to kick me but the chains held him back. I released his throat and watched as he tried to refill his body with oxygen.  
"Oh Levi I'm so happy, you can stay here forever, never leaving my home. Don't worry ill bring you food and water. And I know how you like to be clean, so ill bathe you and dress you. Ill care for you until we both die" I leant forward to connect our lips, he moved his head to avoid the contact.

And the Levi, is what happened between me and jean, I said smiling I placed my hands in his hair, tugging his face forward so my lips were by his ear.  
"Tonight is going to be a long night Levi, we are going to be up all night for a number of reasons, behave yourself and the majority will be pleasurable for you, disobey me, and tonight may not be as pleasant.

**Author note**

**I am going to finish this story before the end of the year**


End file.
